Endangered (Part 1)
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: Five teens come across the abandoned factory, after it was shut down after the defeat of X.A.N.A. Friends are made, trust will be tested, and a new but not so new entity threatens humanity. Will the Lyoko warriors cooperate and rise once again to help save the world? (First part of long OC related story. All Lyoko warriors will be present not just Aelita don't worry)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers!**

**Now I know a lot would not know but I have a fan adventure of Homestuck called Endangeredstuck. This fanventure is the 'End Arc' of this huge crossover story which has most of my OCs involved. It is divided into five (5) major parts, this fanfiction being the first. Now I know a lot of people aren't into OC related stories; believe me since even I myself can't read some of them, with some OCs being a little bit like Mary Sues/Gary Stues. But the rest are actually alright really.**

**It's nice to have people who are reading this to be honest. I was gonna start years ago but I underwent some technical dificulties (ugh) so I decided to put it off. Weird that I started the end arc before the first but ehh. I was on a roll. Alright so just a warning. Like the chapter name suggests this is the prologue. And some prologues are boring. This one sadly is gonna be one of those. Maybe you might find it interesting I dunno. Also this story will have some romance in it (duh) but we won't be focusing too much on it.**

**Code Lyoko obviously does not belong to me as Moonscoop has copyright claims (I'm guessing). This is simply just the beginning of my fan crossover fic. (Also a bit of a warning. The Lyoko Warriors as well as the rest of the well known characters in the show are not present in this chapter except one)**

* * *

_Kadic Academy was in sight. It was during the summer vacation and most of the students had gone home to meet their families or just their guardians. There were some who chose to stay at the school simply because they actually enjoyed the feel the place gave. Sometimes it did not even really feel like a school. More of a home than anything for few._

_Right then there were new students that were being enrolled into the academy, some came during the summer break just to get themselves acquainted with it. One of these students was on his way there._

* * *

Hajime Katsuro. A tall, black haired teenage boy who was from Japan. Parents needed to find work in new places. He lived with them and his siblings off campus since he did not want to be away even if he really was not. He entered the school and had a look around.

_Seems fine enough_, were his thoughts.

He headed to the principal's office as there was some extra paperwork that needed to be done. His parents could not attend as they were off getting accustomed to their working space. He did not mind though.

After this Hajime took a walk through the academy. He passed by some of the classrooms. The science building. The track field. The gym. He even came across one or two of the students of the school. Soon he grew bored.

_Should have brought some form of entertainment if I'm gonna be here for the whole day_, he huffed as he headed over to what he believed to be the cafeteria of Kadic. His siblings had a babysitter so he did not really need to be around at home. He then entered the cafeteria and most of the kids were in there having lunch.

_No wonder there aren't much people outside_, he noted after he glanced at his watch. A bit after twelve was the time. Of course he did not really get what he has to do but he then saw a line of kids with trays near a counter where a plump lady was serving them. It was a little noisy with the added chatter of the other students mixed with the callings of different foods from those at the counter. Hajime went and picked up one of the clean trays and entered the line.

"Ahh, are you new around here my boy?" the lunch-lady asked him with a smile.

"I suppose one would say that," Hajime replied with a shrug.

"Well then here's what we have for the day," she said and then proceeded into listing the foods that were prepared.

Hajime then asked for a three of what was listed and moved away with a tray of food. Now came the age old problem of a new student in a cafeteria. Finding a place to sit. This was not really a problem for him though. He walked over to one table where a blonde girl in glasses was with her laptop typing away, her tray of food seemed to have been forgotten.

Once he took a seat the girl looked up in surprise, apparently baffled that someone decided to sit with her. She then kind of stood up a little too quickly and almost knocked over her laptop in her rush.

"I didn't know you wanted to sit here," she mumbled and started taking up her laptop and balancing her food tray in the other. "I'll move,"

"No no, you were here first so I guess I should move instead," he offered and also began standing up.

This little awkward display continued for a short while before the girl sighed and told him he could sit.

"I really should have asked before just sitting huh," he chuckled as she started eating.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"I'm Hajime by the way,"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm July Edwards,"

She almost seemed hesitant in speaking with him but then after a while they started having a conversation of sorts. They exchanged little information though, since too much really was not necessary. At the end of the day they were well acquainted with one another and they could even call the other a friend.

* * *

It was a week after the summer vacation began, and more and more students were arriving. One here and another there. Really most were just new students who transferred from other schools, Hajime being one of them.

A vehicle stopped near the front of the school. A new student was in this vehicle with her father and step-mother, and it is important to note that the females were both agitated. The step-mother glanced at the girl and snapped at what she was doing,

"Vinice Strong keep that skirt of yours on!"

Vinice silently sucked her teeth. The brunette girl of Britain reluctantly stopped fiddling with the wretched skirt she was forced to wear. She hated skirts. She hated any kind of bottom clothing that showed too much skin than was necessary. She preferred pants. Way more comfortable in her opinion.

"You are to wear something else other than those blasted pantaloons while you are going to this new school," the step-mother continued. "You are a girl, not some wretched boy off the streets,"

Vinice simply rolled her eyes as the woman drove on. Um, the girl had a place to be and _she_ was only wasting her valuable time, which she was prone to do at times. After the lecture the brunette sighed and got out of the car; her father had already gotten her luggage out since she was to stay at Kadic.

"Remember," the step-mother warned her from her seat. "No funny business or else it's straight back to England with you,"

Her father gave her an apologetic look before driving off. Vinice grunted at this. The man had always been a coward. Cannot even stand up for her anymore.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered after taking a look at the accursed skirt she was wearing. It was only just below the knee and was in a sickly shade of pink. She hates this colour.

She looked around. The car was long gone. No one in sight. She then saw a bush close by on campus.

_Bingo_, she smirked. She hauled out a pair of tan pants she had been planning to change into when she was still in the vehicle before she was interrupted. Now she can actually change. She dashed quickly behind the enormous bush and proceeded to tug off the skirt and change into the pants.

Hajime was making his way to the school after getting ready that morning. It was only twenty after nine and he was still not fully awake. His little brother kept him up all night playing some absurd game. He could still hear the screams of a little boy's laughter somewhere in the back of his head.

Upon entering the gates he heard a rustling of one of the bushes near the entrance.

_Huh_, was what he thought. Then suddenly some brunette girl fell from the bush with her pants halfway up her legs, whether she was taking them off or putting them on he did not know.

"Crap!" she cursed as she stood up quickly to hide herself even if her shirt was already doing that for her.

Hajime turned to face the other way quickly, having the decency to at least be-

"You bloody pervert get out of here!" she shouted and he unfortunately looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?" his eye twitched.

"You heard me right you twit, a pervert!"

"I heard what you said I'm wondering why you called me that!"

They bickered for a while until Hajime finally turned away for her to get fully dressed.

"And why exactly are you changing into pants in the bushes?" he inquired, not expecting a proper answer.

"I hate skirts," she shrugged.

"I see..." he mused as he walked off.

"Hey get back here!" she yelled after him. She really wanted to give him a piece of her mind, and by that she really meant that she wanted to give him a good clock to the face.

But it was too late as he simply raised a hand and brought it back to his side. And after turning a corner he was gone. Vinice silently fumed as she tossed the skirt into one of her duffel bags. She'll deal with that guy later.

"I was pretty sure she was about to explode," Hajime sipped his water during lunch with July.

"I wouldn't test someone like her to be honest..." she poked at her food as she listened to him recall his strange encounter with the brunette.

"You never know, the result could be pretty amusing," he shrugged.

"You find most things amusing," she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"True," he raised his fork at her as well as his eyebrows. She giggled at this.

They heard the cafeteria door open and July couldn't help but take a look at who was coming in. The person appeared to be new. She had brown hair and was dressed in a blue shirt that seemed a bit too long and tan pants. She had a fixed scowl on her face as she grabbed a food tray and went to get her food.

"It looks like another student's arrived," July said suddenly and Hajime looked up to see if she was right.

He kind of chocked on his rice after seeing who it was. It's that girl again!

"You alright?" July asked as he beat at his chest. He decided to keep quiet. He of course was not scared of this chic, he just did not want to start a-

"Hey!" the now all too familiar voice calls behind him. "You're the one from before!"

_Crap..._

He looked up to see her scowling at him. The cafeteria was now a bit quieter as the two stared at one another.

"I am going to beat the crap out of you, you know," she started.

"Is that so?" he drawled.

"You think I'm joking? Ha!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't,"

"You'd better watch your bloody mouth,"

Hajime stood and looked down at her, since she was a little shorter than him.

"Alright, you seem like you've got some anger," he said with a small smirk. "How about we settle this later?". She pondered on this before nodding.

"Fine," she shrugged. She took a glance at July before stalking off.

Hajime sighed before dropping back into his seat.

"You're not really going to fight her, are you?" July hissed at him, still a bit shaken after witnessing what had happened.

"You saw it in her eyes too; she was ready to fight," he mumbled.

"But... she's a girl! You could get in serious trouble for that!"

"Just because she is a girl doesn't matter in a fight," he stated firmly and July fully looked at him. "Once you are fully ready for injuries of any kind being a girl or a boy shouldn't even matter.

"Of course I don't encourage fighting at all but that girl was asking for and you know it. I am simply entertaining her since she really needs to calm down a bit," he finished his food after that.

July thought on what he said for a while.

_I never got that dumb excuse that 'it's a girl and you're a boy, you can't fight her now!'_ A voice in her head said._ Just a dumb excuse to make the opponent look like a woos!_

He got up after telling her that he was done and he left the building. He decided to wait outside for a while until the brunette walked out of the place. She glanced at him and huffed.

"I thought you said later?" she said to him.

"I never told you where though," he replied simply. "The gym teacher here would usually have a sort of after school class for those who wish to learn pencak silat. If you haven't heard of it, look it up,"

"Ok?" she awkwardly shifted onto the other foot. She has no idea on why he is telling her this really.

"You can join and you can take out all of your frustration on me there, obviously," he shrugged. "Just make sure you're dressed accordingly for it,"

And then he walked off. She rolled her eyes before heading over to the girl's dormitory. Dressed accordingly? Why'd he even need to say that? She then just shrugged it off as him being stupid as she neared her dorm. She is glad that she got a room for herself.

The school was having a new dormitory built for the new students who were soon going to attend there at Kadic. For now those who were coming in the summer were to share their dorms with another. Of course Vinice was not about to have any of that. She made sure that she would get her dorm for herself.

She decided to look up on what the hell even was pencak silat on the laptop she had, and it turns out to be just some form of martial arts.

Hmm. That really started to peak her interest. She kind of was, after all, a pretty violent person since she always got into fights back in Winchester so she can safely say that she knew how to give a good kick or two.

She would head to the gym around four.

* * *

Hajime listened as Jim, the PE teacher, droned on about one of his weird little tales again. For now he was the only one attending the classes. Everyone else was either at home or not in the mood. His two most prized students were away at home as well unfortunately, one of them living not too far from the academy. Hajime simply didn't want to get rusty with himself so he just decided to take these Indonesian based martial arts classes since they were available.

He was starting to doubt himself a bit on whether or not he really was going to fight this new girl. He knew it was wrong to encourage her but again. She was asking for it. One of the doors of the gym swung open and the brunette walked in wearing a shirt and pants. At least she was dressed right.

"Ahh! Seems we have ourselves a new recruit!" Jim proclaimed as she walked over to the two.

"Yeah," she grumbled after glancing at Hajime.

"Um... right," Jim coughed into his fist and then proceeded to display and explain the first few basic techniques of the martial arts. Hajime swore the man almost broke his back doing one of those. He certainly wasn't getting any younger.

"So uh... one second," the teacher said as he took a few deep breaths after his demonstrations. "I hope you got all that! Now I would like for you Hajime to show her here what you've learnt so far. He may not have been here for long but he sure knows what he's doing,"

Vinice kind of zoned him out after he took his breaths. She didn't care whether the guy was deemed good or bad by the teacher. She just knew she was gonna beat him.

They took their places on the mat. He bowed a bit to her and then she him. They took their stances. And then they began.

* * *

She had no idea on what just happened. One minute she was blocking most of his hits and then the next minute she finds herself square on the floor! Her right cheek was stinging her pretty bad. She could have sworn her back had broken or something. He really did give a good kick to her face!

"Hey are you ok?" Jim ran over to Vinice since she hadn't gotten up yet.

"Yeah..." she managed to get out as she shakily got to her feet, panting slightly.

Jim looked back and forth between his students, Vinice's face was still hidden behind her short, unruly hair as she breathed heavily and Hajime had a calm expression on his face, not having broken a sweat. Jim then decided to end the 'class' for the rest of the day. Vinice was about to protest but the black haired boy was already making his way over to one of the doors. She sighed loudly before making her leave as well.

"Hey," she heard him call as she was met with the cool outside air. She looked up to see him standing not too far away.

"What do you want?" she scowled at him. He beat her already, what could he possibly want now?

"Have you calmed down yet?"

She was about to make a snide remark when she realized that she really was way too tired.

"I guess,"

"Alright then,"

"Why would you care,"

"I just would like for us to get along is all," he shrugged.

She then burst out laughing. This is the first time she has had a good laugh in a long while. Honestly it was not even in a mocking manner at all. She did not know why she was laughing at all. He waited for her to be done, which seemed an eternity, and when she did she was grinning at him.

"You serious?" she inquired and he nodded. "Huh,"

"Unless if your answer is no then I won't bother you,"

"Nah, it's alright,"

He chuckled a bit at that. Weird. Just a minute ago she was ready to slit his throat. Now here they were having a laugh.

Just.

Weird.

* * *

It was now two weeks after that little event and these two were suddenly best friends. July could not understand how it happened but she was not complaining. Vinice was being friendly with her too so that was good. Their usual meeting place was at one of the benches of the school if they ever got bored and wanted to hang out.

Things seemed totally alright then. Just great.

They did not know things would change pretty drastically soon.

* * *

**I hope that was alright. I usually suck at this stuff but don't worry; we will be getting into the 'Code Lyoko feel' after this chapter... I guess. I have loved Code Lyoko ever since I was four but then after some years I completely forgot about it! But then my mother (bless her forever) sent me the video game for the Wii console and everything just came crashing back. I was so damn happy I couldn't even deal. Then came fanart after fanart after fanart. I was all over it. Around that time I was starting to get into writing so I was like let me get started on something. So I came up with five OCs (way too similar to the actual Lyoko warriors) and had put up the first chapter. For some reason some words got misplaced and were even removed (?) and I had to take it down. **

**I am particularly lazy so I just told myself that later, I would deal with it. And boy do I mean _later_. Anyway after a while some people pointed out my OCs flaws (looking way too much like the originals) and to be honest. Even when some were being assholes about it and then I was also being an ass right back, in the end I was wrong and I thank them for helping me make them more like my (actual) Original Characters. **

**I just realized something. I am a rambler. I need to learn when to shush no one wants to read any of that mess...**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Hello all~**

**I hope the first chapter makes up for the shitty prologue. Oh. And I kinda didn't mention this then since I was rambling too much. This whole story will start off with some swearing here and there because they're teens and all and that is why it is rated T for now. But when they've all grown, I think I might have the next part rated M, simply because of violence and a whole lot more swears than in fanfic.**

**Also please excuse me if there are any misspelled words in the prologue. I don't get why fanfiction doesn't have it's grammer check any more, and if it still does I have no idea on where that option is/what it looks like. It's annoying really. **

**Alright hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Two black SUVs pulled up near the entrance of Kadic. The vehicles seemed to be worth quite a bit, though the ones who purchased them probably would not have noticed. The front door of the first vehicle, presumably on the passenger side, opened and out stepped a rather petite girl of thirteen. She wore a deep, lilac open jacket over a sleeveless, azure mist coloured blouse, a jade skirt that stopped above her knees and mauve shoes donned her feet. She also wore white socks with them.

But the one thing about her that would have people taking second and even third glances at her was her blonde hair. It was incredibly long; almost touching the ground. Around the edges of her hair it was tinted in blood orange, the colour curiously being in the pattern of a dancing fire. The few persons who did not know of this girl would have said that she dyed her hair. Those who knew her of course would know that this was not the case.

This girl is Helena Gatti. She is known worldwide by many. Some have seen her, some have met her. Some haven't even gotten the chance to know of her yet, like those of the country she was now in. But that really did not matter. What she really came to this country for was-

"Out of the way blockade!" a noisy boy with a book bag shouted as he shoved Helena to the ground.

"Yeah why you gotta be in the way so much?" another one laughed as he walked over her, a duffel bag on his left shoulder.

Both laughed as they ran off to god knows where. They had no idea on what the school was like; they only saw pictures of certain places online! Another boy stepped out of the vehicle to help the poor girl up. Helena grinned at him as she stood.

"They're as feisty as ever huh?" she beamed up at the boy.

"More like out of control," the boy smirked. "Just because it's a new place doesn't mean we can just go butt-wild,"

"You never know what you can do till you do it!" Helena giggled and the boy only shook his head.

This boy is Paul, one of Helena's four older brothers. The other two are Amato and Luca, older than Paul and one year apart from each other. They were quite the feisty pair even if they were not your expected twins. They would do most things together. Her fourth brother was Gino but he was off in college, being the oldest and all.

These four teens haven't been able to get a proper education all because of fame, Helena being the cause. Everyone wanted to be around her. Everyone. The girls, at the multiple of old schools she attended in different countries, always wanted to be her friend, either being genuine or merely being in it for wanting to be known as one of 'Helena's good friends'. Boys were all over her too, but being an oblivious girl she would still associate with them. Paul would usually be around so that no one tried any funny business.

Because of being related to her, the boys were always being bombarded by people as well. There was never any room for school work with all the people around and trying to talk to them. Sometimes the teachers were in on that too. Her parents would then have them moving to other places but even there they were of course known.

France was one country they never visited and it was guaranteed that most did not know them. Her mother and father were thankful their kids could at least go to a normal school. Their eldest son Gino was already so far in his education that really no one at his college even _had_ the time to bother him.

"Alright," Paul and Helena heard their mom say as she hauled over three suitcases to them, belonging to Helena. "Just worry about getting around the place. We'll take care of everything,"

Helena grinned at this.

"You didn't fall too hard did you?" their father asked from the vehicle they had gotten out of.

"Nah," she replied as she dusted off her skirt. Paul handed her red duffel bag to her and she gladly took it.

"I can go on my own you know," she insisted as he offered to walk with her through the place. She wasn't a baby she can handle herself!

"If you're sure," he reluctantly let her walk about.

He was never particularly alright with having her on her own during this school year (if they made it that long) but it seemed she would have to in the end.

* * *

Helena really had no idea where she was going. She wandered aimlessly about, taking in the new place. Her home back in Italy was almost as big as the school, so she guessed she would find her way all right. Not too far away were five kids sitting on some stairs. One in particular took note of her.

"Hey is that one of those new kids?" Odd Della Robbia wondered.

"Don't bother using that as a pick-up line on her, Odd," Ulrich Stern smirked at the blond boy with the purple streak in his hair.

"Why would you think I'd do that?" he swerved to look at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you're prone to do that when you come across a girl around your age, Odd," Aelita Stones teased. The purple clad boy groaned at his friends laughed at him.

"I heard a rumour that someone famous was going to attend Kadic," Jeremie Belpois stated.

"Well I can just expect them to be like most people in fame," Yumi Ishiyama shrugged as she sat back a bit on the steps. "Full of themselves and just plain rude,"

"Maybe they'll be different?" Aelita suggested but then Ulrich shook his head.

"Look at Brynja when she showed up here," he said. "She may not have been famous or anything but with everyone giving her their undivided attention you would think she was,"

"True..." she muttered, remembering the blonde bimbo too well.

"I don't think she's the famous one, to be honest," Jeremie shrugged. "She certainly doesn't really look it,"

"I like her hair," Yumi pointed out, the blonde's hair almost sweeping the ground with its fiery ends.

"I think it's too long," Aelita put in, accustomed to her short hair.

"Long hair, short hair, fame or not it doesn't matter," Odd stated finally. "I'm gonna go talk to her!"

And then he made a bee-line over to the new girl.

"I wanna see her reaction," Yumi stifled a giggle as she watched their friend go.

"I give them a minute before she probably misinterprets him for a 'pretty good guy'," Jeremie smirked.

"I give them ten seconds before she realizes he's just your regular womanizer," Ulrich scoffed and they laughed silently.

"Wait," Yumi muttered as she watched the two blonds talk.

"Is she..." Ulrich wondered.

"She's going with him!" Aelita gasped in disbelief.

"I don't believe it..." Jeremie said, his eyes widening.

Odd was walking away with the girl to god knows where.

"I'm guessing he used that dumb pick-up line," Ulrich rolled his eyes and Yumi chuckled.

* * *

Odd was just helping Helena to find the principal's office since that was where she was supposed to go next. He decided to change his mind on trying to get together with her. She was too blind to his advances anyway. They arrived at the office and Helena's brothers were already there.

"Got lost?" Amato snickered a bit.

"No!" Helena stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Is this a student here?" Paul gestured to Odd who was standing next to the blonde.

"Yeah!" she started. "This is Odd Della Robbia,"

"I see," Paul didn't even bother giving him a second glance. The purple clad boy did not notice this.

"Well I'd better get going, you know?" Odd scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, see you later," Helena grinned as he started walking away.

"No you won't," Paul said once Odd left.

"Huh?" she turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't even bother yourself with people like him,"

"People like him?" Luca smirked. "Really?"

"What if he was just helping out?" Amato put in.

"Lending a new kid a hand?" Luca shrugged.

"He's just like the rest," Paul scoffed.

"You need to chill," Helena said flatly and Luca and Amato burst out laughing.

Paul only shook his head as the door to the principal's office opened.

"Helena?" the mother poked her head out the door. "You there? Good get in here for a bit,"

"Alright," Helena smiled and she walked in.

* * *

"I find those videos a mental depletion," July muttered as she ate a forkful of food.

"They're hilarious," Vinice shrugged.

"I guess they are amusing," Hajime mused as he sipped his water.

The three of them were in the canteen for dinner. July had her laptop open as she and the other two ate.

"I guess but what do you even gain from them anyway..." she wondered.

"Aight let me tell you what you gain," Vinice lifted a finger to commence a pause. "They're for the laughs,"

Her accent was already starting to leave her apparently, but sometimes it seemed it would just cut in and then cut back out. Hajime chuckled at her reason and July rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I think I might actually go to that factory near the school soon," the blonde said with a little excitement.

"Why, isn't that place abandoned or something," Vinice flicked her fork as her face screwed up before sticking the fork back into her food.

"Exactly," July stated simply before turning her laptop to show them a model for a simple robot. "I need to see if I could get any spare parts for this,"

"You sure that's something you wanna do?" Hajime asked. "I mean robotics,"

"Yeah of course. I still don't understand why not everyone wants to give a try at it,"

"Because everyone knows that completed robots would try something," Vinice said matter-of-factly.

"You know well those movies are just fiction," July deadpanned. "Also they are stupid,"

Vinice burst out laughing, gaining a few turned heads. Hajime simply rested his face in his palm.

"Why are our conversations so ridiculous," he wondered.

"Because we can actually have interesting conversations, duh," Vinice answered and July only giggled.

"Well, I better get going," Hajime stood and stretched a bit. "My parents may come home late from work, but I sure as heck can't do the same with school,"

"Later, hater," Vinice called as he walked out of the small building. It was a new way of saying good-bye for her.

"I should too," July said suddenly. "I need to figure out when I'm going over there,"

"Don't stay there too long, nerd," Vinice waved without turning to see the blonde off.

Good thing too, because she would have seen her cringe. July did not particularly mind the label of 'nerd', but she was not particularly keen on having it placed upon her. It made her feel as though what she did was not all that important. She is not one to make a scene about being called names though, since it was all for 'the laughs'.

"Also," she heard Vinice mention. "Since you're going there by yourself. Watch out for rats. They are nasty,"

July smirked and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Vinice was walking down one of the halls of the girls' dormitory, heading to her room. She was going to take the longest sleep known to man. She was not going to wake up until someone decided to come and 'try' to wake her up. She of course would not-

She stopped in her tracks.

Suitcases.

Outside her dorm room.

They were not hers obviously. She darted over to them to see if a name tag was still on any. One tag had the name 'Helena Gatti'. Who the hell was Helena Gatti?

"Oh!" a voice inside her dorm said, surprised. "Is this your dorm, too?"

Vinice slowly turned her head to see a pretty short girl with ridiculously long hair standing inside. She looked like one of those kids you'd see on reality TV shows. Dressed for show and 'peppy'. And that skirt was starting to irk her a bit. Scratch that, it was irking her a lot.

"As a matter of fact yes, why the hell are you in here," Vinice stalked inside.

"Well I-" the blonde girl started but could not continue, as the brunette grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"Should have rephrased," Vinice said darkly. "Why are you not out of here yet?"

The girl didn't seem to be very intimidated, more like surprised.

"Vinice!" a gruff voice said at the door. "You put Miss Gatti down!"

She turned to see Jim with a red duffel bag strapped over his shoulder.

"I hope you know that some persons have to share their dorms right?" he began, setting the bag on the extra bed in the room that wasn't messy. "Well since you two are new, you are gonna share this one,"

"Are you kidding me?" Vinice cried, baffled. "I specifically said no one was gonna be sharing this dorm with me!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," Jim huffed as he hauled in two of Helena's suitcases.

Vinice raised her eyebrows at this, her eyes squinting.

_Really?_

"Oh I wish the new dorm building was finished," Helena said sadly. "I didn't want to cause any trouble,"

_Oh you're causing trouble alright_, Vinice thought begrudgingly. _Also what would she know of the constructions of that building_?

"Don't worry Miss Gatti," Jim said. "It was your father who donated the money so I'm sure it'll be done soon,"

Vinice looked wide eyed at the blonde girl next to her. Her father donated the money for that place? Why would he bother doing that? Either he was a complete idiot, or he must be the richest bloke ever. For some reason she believed it to be both...

"It seems that you don't know who Helena is for some reason, Vinice," Jim stated as he dusted his clean hands. "She's pretty famous worldwide! Strange that you wouldn't know. She went to England too one time, right?"

Helena nodded, though she couldn't stay long due to the amount of people trying to talk to her. She was probably a god damned little girl for god's sake! Vinice had no time for those in the big life.

"Well, I'm gonna guess this is it," the PE teacher said finally. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Miss Gatti,"

And then he was gone. Vinice was frozen where she was. She could not believe that the very kind of person she did not give a shit about was gonna be sharing her dorm with her. Why oh why this was happening, she did not know.

"I hope I won't be any trouble," said person spoke once again. And that was enough to send Vinice falling onto her bed and falling into a seemingly unwakeable sleep.

"Oh um..." Helena said, unsure if she was awake or not. "Good night then!"

* * *

There was someone walking towards the abandoned factory not too far from the Kadic Academy. They carried with them a flashlight in one hand as well as a backpack. They were taking even breaths as they neared the eerie looking building. It had obviously been vacant for many years. One would wonder when it would just collapse from all the supposed weak supports.

The person entered the place, and it was quite bare and empty. Hmm. How were they to get about? There were some ropes which led down to the next floor. They seemed hesitant in reaching for one of the dangling chords, but eventually did. They slid down to the second floor.

There was scrap metal everywhere. They looked rusted and unusable. Hmm? An open elevator? Hah. No way would any sane person go in that. The person wandered around the place for a while before coming to a conclusion that the elevator must lead somewhere.

They were once again hesitant. Should they really be going down in that thing? Who knows how long the factory was left unused for! Decades was an arguable estimation.

They took a deep breath before entering. Alright. Nothing collapsing. She glanced at the two buttons within the elevator. Simple. Up and down. Not like there was nothing to lose right? Except maybe a limb or two. They hit down and the elevator door closed. The light inside turned on as the thing began adhering to the command chosen.

They guessed they went down to a floor below the second. The door opened and-

"Amazing!" the person cried in awe.

The room had a strange green lighting within it. There was a chair near a computer with four flat screens. The person guessed that it was a supercomputer of some sorts to be here in the factory. They quickly made way to have a seat in the chair. They attempted to start up the computer but sadly it did not.

"Darn it..." they bit their thumb nail.

How were they gonna turn it on? They obviously did not want to have this thing destroyed or anything. It looked like really fragile equipment! They looked around. There were wires around, and most seemed to be going down into a floor below the one they were on now. Yes! Maybe the power source was below? They got up quickly and ran into the elevator once more to hit the down button.

On the next floor there were three strange and tall, tube like contraptions. The person wondered if they were some kind of scanners. Probably. They walked over to one but felt a strange pang of fear. No maybe not fear. Hesitance again?

Several cords were plugged into all three. Some cables led to the computer room above while the rest led to a perceived fifth floor of the place. How many floors were there? They noticed something similar to a hatch in the middle of the room so they decided to open it. One look down and it was only light.

They hurried into the elevator and went down to that floor. What they saw nearly made them collapse to their feet. A weird contraption began rising out of the ground in the middle of the room. The obvious supercomputer. A lever popped out on the side that faced the elevator. They walked over to it and was once again hesitant for some reason.

_Why are you doing this again_?

"Because all of this has nothing to do with me!" the person gestured to the generator.

_Who cares? No one obviously hasn't been here in a while, why not just give it a test run_?

"Maybe it doesn't need another,"

_Don't talk crap._

"I should probably leave,"

_Just pull the lever already, July_! the voice in their head yelled.

July reached a tentative hand over to the lever, and pulled it down.

* * *

**Well if I had to be honest, this chapter is way better than the first. Not the best but it's alright. Just a warning. NONE OF MY OCs ARE GONNA BE ROMOTELY INVOLVED ROMANTICALLY WITH ANY OF THE CODE LYOKO CHARACTERS. I really do not like it when some people do that tbh; especially when the character is so OOC when involved with the OC. I mean sometimes, and I do mean sometimes, the relationship isn't something focused on and I guess that's when it's only acceptable. But other than that, no. I'm not really for that.**

**Also another thing I should mention. I am not one to update like once, twice or even three times a week. School and life can be real hell (as well as my literal home here and there) so it's gonna be hard to try and get chapters up. There's also the fact that my fanventure needs to be updated as well soooo yeah.**

**Anyway don't worry. I am going to be getting this Part along.**

**Laters.**


End file.
